epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Five Nights at Freddy's vs Undertale. Epic Rap Battles of Series
What is this? This isn't Video Games vs History! This is just video games! Wonder, what the hell is going on here? Get back to work on your series!! *cracks whip* okay, okay, geez. ;-; But yeah, this is something I've been working on for a while recently. I've seen people comparing FNAF and Undertale for a while, and looking more into it, I can see why. Both FNAF and Undertale are indie games that made their start on Steam, both made by single individuals, and both games gained a massive fanbase and following in just mere months, especially around the wiki. Both follow human protagonists that lack traits to make them ambiguous, every FNAF protagonist being faceless and Frisk being gender ambiguous, and both lacking personality traits as well other than "determination". As well, taking just the first two FNAF games into account, neither have their names revealed until the end of their games. And both games have numerous amounts of fan theories going into them that spawned near immediately after the games' releases, from theories about the Purple Guy and the Bite of 87 to theories about W. D. Gaster and Sans' past. This is also the start of my new side series, EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SERIES! Weird title, right? Well, the focus of the series is pitting two series against each other. This means, the focus of the connection must be based on the two series themselves. Connections between the characters can be made, but the heart of the connection must be between the series as a whole. This rule can potentially be bent around, however, if the two series in question are rivals. Rivalry series will be a huge part of this series, so you can expect lots of famous series going at each other. Of course, the series won't be rapping, but the main characters of the series in question, such as is the case here. Note: This series will not replace Video Games vs History. This is more of a side-thing that I'm gonna do while still working on Video Games vs History. This series won't have seasons, it'll just be one long thing. Also, as a result of Video Games vs History being a thing being done by me, this series will not be doing video game vs non-video game battles. With that cleared up, let's get this battle started! (Starts at 0:01) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SERIES VS BEGIN! Frisk: (0:14) Stepping to the Mike tonight, watch for a fight, ready to put out your lights, it's me, Frisk, and, I'm pissed and ready to diss this mistake of a game about bunnies and chickens. You're mad? How? You're a cash cow, with slower gameplay than Thundersnail. You're bound to fail, your stale lore won't prevail, when you try to step up to Undertale! You know I've got that pirate hook! And I've read up your gobbledygook of a book. Check your notice of termination, you're a crook! I've seen bigger spooks from Napstablook! (ohhhhhhhhh...........) You're already falling in popularity. I'll shut you down and the whole Fazbear corporation, Because the simple thought of kicking this cheesy rat's ass fills me with determination. Mike Schmidt: (0:42) AHH! Don't do that! Your face is even more frightening than those of the animatronics! You wanna bare gauntlets? Well, I'm on it! Like it's '87, my bites are chronic! You couldn't even survive past Night 1, while facing me is worse than the final Night, 'Cause you oughta know, I'm the real horror in this game. Yeah, I'm Fazbear's Fright. (Hahahaha!) We got Markiplier on our side, while he ditched you right after after the tu-Toriel. Number one on GameFAQs? Well, ain't that swell? This Asian stereotype is gonna go to bullet hell. You're just a child that fell down in a hole. I'm a grown man making a real living, fool. So go on, hit ACT and apologize, and maybe, if you're lucky, I'll consider forgiving you. Frisk: (1:10) Your verse just absolutely stunk. It's really no wonder that you got fired for odor. I've got this battle on lock, like it was one of your rusted servomotors. We may be Undertale, but compared to Spooky and his house of jump scares, we rise above. I feel bad for you, so I'll give you mercy. I'm sure you'll need some LOVE. *Spare Mike Schmidt: (1:24) Sorry, I lied. You won't get out that easily. I'm not gonna let you give up just yet. I'm so diligant! I'm killin' it! Sell your junk to Tem for money, I'll just grab my next paycheck. I'm watching you through my camera monitor. One wrong step, and you're gone. No more hopes and dreams for you, so it's time to- geeeeeeet dunked on! Sans: (1:38) you flopped pretty bad there, mike. seems like you really had a bad rhyme. but now you're mine. and in any other time, i'd be against taking down your kind. you really wanna bone tussle with us? Well, it's no wonder. You must be new, man. and we're not too soon man. like you're animatronics, we're gonna CAPTURE THAT HUMAN! it's true, man. we're pretty flow-y. but it'll be okay, don't be crying, child. you just can't compare, you rehash yourself. we're so unique, we've got that style. your victory's just a dream. best to leave you in the back storage room to rot. by the way, i was going to say something good about you...but i forgot. Freddy Fazbear: (2:06) You think you're unique? When it comes to "throwback games", there's numerous! You think you're funny? Well, sorry to say, but I don't find you very humerus. This Megalo-Vain-iac can't prepare when Freddy Fazbear unleashes his attack. Yeah, you've got an incompetent brother, while the whole Fazbear Gang has my back! Why don't you run back to Tumblr? I'm sure they'd appreciate your social justice. We've been around for over a year, and yet it's you that's already gotten rusted! You've been out-Foxed by us when Cawthon leaves you in a coffin. You're getting under my skin, so why don't you get under my skin? WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! RAP BATTLES OF SERIES! Who won? Frisk and Sans Mike Schmidt and Freddy Fazbear NEXT BATTLE: Category:Blog posts